My Oh So Fortunate Life
by CherryblossomSXS
Summary: When the unfortunate, mysterious Sakura was hired by the famous multimillionaire Uchiha Sasuke to become his secretary. She accepts and slowly starts to fall in love with him. So much for the unrequitted love. Then, what's with the super deadly glares he's giving to Naruto who has got nothing to do with Sakura and his overprotective, possessive attitude he's showing out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, this is my first fanfic. I hope you'll read it to your hearts content.

It's SASUSAKU, yeah! Rated T just in case. _

**My Oh So Fortunate Life**

Chapter 1 Can't my life get anymore nicer?

In the Miyaboshi Corporation...

" YOU'RE FIRED " yelled the boss.

" But it was a mistake. I just forgot to check the papers. Oh please, give me a chance. " a pink haired girl said back, her eye glasses flashing the light on the boss's eyes.

" Ahh, lower your head. You have been given more than fifty CHANCES. I can't do anything now, pack up your stuffs and leave, Sakura. "

And that's when Sakura went away from the office without uttering a word. She silently packed up her things and went out of the building. She walked her way to her apartment. She looked horrible, her big eye glasses and her disselved hair not to mention she was completely broke. As she walked, tears started rolling down her cheeks but she made no attempt to wipe them off. What a horrible life she was living in. She wanted to jump from her apartment and die, too bad the windows were too small for her size. Maybe a run to cafe latte would do her some good. And off she went to cafe latte.

In cafe latte...

There went in a non-stop blabbering mouth blonde with ocean blue eyes and a very handsome oynx eyed raven haired boy who actually looks like he has an ego-attitude problem.

" Oi Teme, listen to me. You need a girlfriend or a secretary or a..a.. blah anything that involves a woman, damn it! " Naruto, the blonde kept on rambling about his best friend's lack of a certain person.

" Shut up, dobe. " Sasuke, its obvious, the raven haired man retorted back.

" Seriously, Teme, you need a girl, get it. "

" If you don't shut up, I'm gonna fire you. "

" Tch, you don't hold the authority to that, only your father can fire me. " Naruto ctuck his tongue out.

" You're impossible. "

" Hey, Teme let's make a bet. "

" Not interested. " replied Sasuke boredly.

" Okay, the bet is- "

" I said I'm not interested! " Sasuke yelled startling the customers.

" If you could hire the very first person that comes in here, who is supposed to be a girl- "

" That's enough! " Sasuke spat angrily.

" I'll become your slave for five years. "

" What the hell did you just say? " Sasuke said wonderin if he had hit his head too hard. This is Naruto, right,? The freak who was your constant rival from the day you came out your mother's womb was willing to be your slave for 5 years. Sasuke can't let this opportunity slip away. He needs to beat that idiot in whatever ways.

" You heard me right. " Naruto replied.

" Fine. " was Sasuke's answer.

Naruto was dumbfounded. " Eh "

Then, after a while, in walked Sakura, the very first girl to have ever appeared. And needless to say, Sasuke was watching her, a smirk on the way.

Done done done

Please review and give ideas, guys

Preview

' Did she just get hired, that too by the famous Ushiha Sasuke'

Sakura agreed to live in Sasuke's house and work for him.

And just how much money does this Uchiha have?

And little did she know Sasuke missed out the girlfriend part. But why?

Luv ya'll

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I'm really sorry for not living up to your expectations. Bear with me for a while, the story's just starting. You can tell me in your reviews whether I should make a love triangle or not. Now here's how the story goes...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : No dream.

Sasuke was thinking 'oh there's the girl to be hired' while Naruto's mind was running havoc of the mistake he had just made which was 'OMG, WTF did I say to teme, a slave for 5 years, nooooo.. I meant to say a month. Oh Kami, maybe... it's not too late'. " Um.. teme-"

"Dobe, look, there's the girl."

"What!" Noooooooo... "Well teme you see-"

"Shut up, let's go over there." Sasuke said pulling Naruto by the shirt to the pink haired girl who seems to have been crying. She just sat there blinking off into space. And the two idiots are too damn oblivious to the broken looking girl that they were going to hire.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the girl. Naruto was the first to speak "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke (pointing to Sasuke) and congratulations, you just got hired to be Uchiha Sasuke's Secretary and gir-ow, teme!"

"Do you accept or do you already have a job?" Sasuke wanted to smack the dobe for not asking any information of the girl wait a minute, he just did.

Sakura looked up. "W-What?"

"Do you?" Sasuke asked while Naruto was squatting down, closing his eyes, holding his head and wincing in pain. He hit him that hard?

"Oh you mean what you said earlier?"

Sasuke nodded. How annoying. Just give the answer already.

Sakura thought for a while. She just got fired today and the Uchiha just offered her to become his secretary, the famous Uchiha Sasuke, heir of The Uchiha Company. He just saved her from living in the streets as she can't pay for her apartment. coming to cafe latte was fortunable after all.

"I have thought about it and I think I'll take your offer."

"Good, you'll live in my house." All part of the bet.

"What? With you?"

"I live alone."

"No, I won't."

"Just work as a live-in maid. I'll increase your salary and by the looks of it you're broke. I offer free services. It'll be much better than the life you're living now."

'Screw you Uchiha, I don't like you! You think yopu know how I'm living. Even if they're all true, you have no right to judge someone, you bastard!' Sakura mentally shouted in her head but then, thinking of her old smelly apartment, she can accept.

"Okay."

"Pick you up at Victoria Park at 4 pm." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke murmured irritatedly. That's when his phone vibrated signalling he had a text message. 'Probably from the dobe' he thought.

The message read...

'Sasuke, you think you're so cool? Wait till Mikoto baa-chan finds out you have a girlfriend. Ha! Take that! You'll never beat me, ever, blehhh..

By the way, looking gooood. You didn't even realize me going away. You two love birds have a good time.'

The dobe didn't dare. Sasuke twitched in annoyance. Wait till he finds the dobe and castrate him. He sent back to him. 'That's because you sneaked away, idiot. Nobody is supposed to know when one's 'sneaking away', you idiot.'

Sasuke walked away but stopped and asked "Didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, Sakura des."

Then, he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after that, Sakura also went home and contemplated on what she had just encountered.

'Did I just get hired by the Great Uchiha Sasuke, in his company? O My God, the most handsome man alive!' Sakura thought.

"Am I dreaming?" she said and pinched herself.

"Nope, I'm not."

'Demo.., Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest, the smartest, most handsome, most luckiest boy alive who was so intelligent as to run a very huge company called the Uchiha Corporation to which he is the heir, at the age of 19. And, I'm also 19.' Sakura thought.

"I need to get ready. He'll be waiting for me at Victoria Park."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Just then, a gorgeous car parked in front of her and Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory stepped out. Sakura watched with eyes wide open.

"Get in. I'll explain everything on the way." Sasuke said.

Sakura got in and they sped off.

They were driving to Sasuke's house. Sasuke started to explain.

"You're to live in my house as a live in maid, got it."

" Yes."

"You'll be hired. You may quit whenever you want."

"I understand." 'As if I'll ever' Sakura thought.

"And if you can, you'll pretend to be my-... nevermind." It felt so wrong. The word 'pretend'. It didn't feel right at all. Why does his stomach feel so light when he sees her face? Why did he want to shake off the deal, pretend these things never happened and hire her for real. A small part of him wanted that. He did feel something... like something is not going to let him go if anything goes wrong with her. He shrugged off that thought and drove to his house.

"But, Uchiha-san-"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san, I was wondering, why would you hire a person who is a complete stranger to you."

"Its an agreement. That's all you should know. How old are you?"

"19, the same age as you, I guess."

"We're here."

Even though Sakura wanted to ask further, she just shrugged it off thinking that its not important.

When they reached the house, Sakura couldn't help but stay agape at the mansion. 'He lives in a very big mansion like this, all alone, by himself. There's a swimming pool too.'

They went inside and Sakura was stunned to see all the interior designs of the house.

Sasuke said,"Your room is next to mine. Let me show you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All done. I skipped the ending. And about Sasuke's home, you can imagine it, right? I'm to lazy to get anything detailed.

KAMPAI! (cheers) to all Sasusaku fans and readers. Sasusaku is finally Canon!. I am so happy I can kick a total stranger without any regrets.

Don't get what I'm saying? Read the naruto manga, 699-700.

Take that! You Karin-b**ch.

Please review. Hit it! The review button is a couple inches downwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
